Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-16756126-20140321130339
more questions and obseravations..... New York 1.) How do you guys know they liars were in New York? There was no dialogue that said they were going there. The only potential evidence I noticed was what resembles the Empire State building as they pan away from the roof. 2.) If they are in New York it's interesting to note that Veronica Hastings mentioned on the phone that her husband was returning from there......... Rosewood is fictious but it's roughly 2 hours from NYC to Philly for point of reference 3.) How did Ezra know where they were? He must have put RFID chips in all the girls or at least Aria. And where was he chilling? Maybe he and A staged it so he could play the hero and get back in the Liars' good graces. Because A aimed high and totally missed him. Also notice he only wears hats when he's in stealth mode. 4.) The "A" in NYC isn't wearing the same type of shoes as the "A" in Rosewood. You can see a speck of white on NYC "A's" shoes as the climb over the ledge. Melissa 1.) Melissa said she came home because Toby said that Spencer missed her. That's news because when is the last time Spencer or anyone even mentioned her name or anything about her? They ended on bad terms if I remember correctly. Besides Spencer has been too busy popping pills and doing research on A and Ezra to have time to miss Melissa. Melissa could pick up a phone or send an e-mail or text before hopping on a plane 2.) London has a population of 8 million + so Toby isn't going to just bump into her randomly. 3.) Speaking of Toby, what the hell does even do? did he graduate? is he still driving the truck Spencer bought him? Is he still living above the brew? How can he afford rent or a trip to London? he hasn't worked construction in a minute. He's a due a settlement from Radley but for an unknown amount and that takes a while. 4.) Back to Melissa. It's pretty strange that Melissa would make a random and surprise trip home? The timing and circumstances are pretty horrible. And that's an 8 hour flight. She didn't call her parents beforehand really? Police Station Observations 1.) Holbrook had a photo of the Liars meeting Ali the night they returned from Ravenswood. We don't know who took that photo or how Holbrook got it right? CeCe told him she had proof so maybe she had it on her when she got arrested ? 2.) Holbrook was doing a lot of lying. First to Veronica Hastings when she's trying to call Peter who was already at the police station. And similarly to Peter Hastings when he asks about his wife. That's pretty standard police procedure but there may be something to it. 3.) Veronica and Melissa were driven from their home to the police station but Peter was already there though he was supposed to be returning from New York. So how did he get there at the same time? Where did the police pick him up? etc etc 4.) There is a sign in Veronica Hastings' interrogation room that says "No Cameras, Cell Phones, or Sharp Objects Allowed" yet she has her phone and attempts to make a call 5.) CeCe claimed to have seen Ali more than once. Was this as allies or enemies ? Flashbacks 1.) Ali threatens to "bury" Jenna if she returns to Rosewood and ironically is buried herself shortly thereafter. 2.) How did "A" know exactly when to text Ali after she left Jenna? She barely took 3 steps. 3.) The "A" message on the mirror. Same lipstick as previous messages? Is Ali blind? She didn't see it when she first came home and unpacked really? Nor did Jason or her Mom? How long had it been there? When did "A" get in and out of the house to write it? "A" had to be tracking Ali along every stop after she left Hilton Head 4.) Ali is wearing Toby's sweater while at the Kissing Rock but it's missing when she arrives back at the barn and is greeted by Spencer 5.) As Byron walks away, the camera pans toward an assortment of tools. Foreshadowing! 6.) Jessica D was talking to someone as she was burying Ali repeating "What have you done !!??!!" 7.) Ali was hit in the BACK of the head with a rock, but has a gash on the FRONT when Mona picks her up. 8.) Ali did pretty well for not receiving any medical treatment. Mona literally kissed and made it better. 9.) Mona takes Ali to the Lost Woods Resort. Several issues with his one -According to the sequence of events Ali already visited this place earlier after Duncan (who's been m.i.a. for a minute) flew Ali from Hilton Head -If Ali had been secretly visting this place she should have been suspicous if Mona knew about its location -Lost Woods is sketchy but minors can't rent rooms or afford them yet Mona has set up her lair already so Mona was there reguarly and her parents never noticed or missed her? -Ali tells Mona lots of details about "A" and gains a lot of ammunition to use against the Liars if she wasn't already targeting them -Where did Ali's car magically appear from? Misc 1.) Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" is playing when Ali meets Ezra for the first time. This song was released in the United States on July 6, 2009 almost 2 months before Ali's disappearance